1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to retractable measuring tapes, and more specifically to a roofing layout tape having dedicated indicators thereon and a method for precisely laying out dimensional and conventional shingles on a roof without requiring calculation or excessive manipulations by the user.
2. Description of Related Art
Innumerable devices and scales for linear measurement have been developed in the past, from the earliest standardization of various linear quantities. Most such linear measuring devices generally comprise an elongate ruler or tape, marked off in evenly divided increments for measuring a given length or distance (feet and inches, metric, etc.). More recently, specialized devices have been developed to indicate certain standardized increments in various fields, e.g., a scale having a series of divisions indicating the standard spacing for wall stud construction.
Conventionally, roofing shingle layout work has been accomplished using a conventional steel measuring tape, which requires relatively cumbersome calculation of each incremental course line due to the fractions of inches generally involved. Certain fixtures have been developed in the past, but these devices are physically cumbersome and inconvenient to use.
Accordingly, a need will be seen for a roofing layout tape including a series of increments thereon indicating the proper spacing and bond lines for both conventional and architectural shingles. The present invention eliminates the need for cumbersome calculation heretofore required for such work. A method of using the present invention is also disclosed. A discussion of the related art of which the present inventors are aware, and its differences from the present invention, is provided below.
U.S. Pat. No. 674,756 issued on May 21, 1901 to Joseph B. Casebolt, titled xe2x80x9cShingling Bracket,xe2x80x9d describes a device whereby a user may accurately predetermine the length of the portion of a shingle to be exposed to the weather. The Casebolt bracket includes two relatively movable components, which may be adjusted relative to one another to align an upright edge for positioning against the edge of a shingle or the like. The Casebolt device is relatively short and is only usable with a single shingle or the like at a time, and cannot be extended across an entire roof for laying out a complete shingle pattern thereon, as provided by the present tool. Casebolt does not provide any specific indicators thereon for marking a roof for laying out shingles thereon.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,149,320 issued on Apr. 17, 1979 to Daniel Troyer et al., titled xe2x80x9cBuilding Construction Measuring Tape,xe2x80x9d describes a single use tape having a pressure sensitive adhesive coating thereon. The Troyer et al. tape is applied to the structure (sole plate, roof ridge, etc.) to which other members (wall studs, rafters, etc.) are to be attached, with the markings of the Troyer et al. tape serving as a template for indicating the location for these components without requiring further measuring or marking of the structure. The disadvantage of the Troyer tape is that it is not reusable, with an inordinate number of such disposable tapes being required to lay out the shingle pattern for a single roof. Moreover, some form of measurement would be required in any event in order to provide accurate alignment parallel and perpendicular to the edges of the roof if the Troyer tape were to be used on a plane surface.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,301,596 issued on Nov. 24, 1981 to Thomas Sedlock, titled xe2x80x9cStud Tape Measure,xe2x80x9d describes a tape having conventional inch and foot markings thereon, with sixteen inch spacing for additional markings to indicate the positioning of wall studs on top and bottom plates. Two scales are provided, with the scales being staggered slightly (xc2xe inch) for use in measuring the location of the edge or the center of the stud array. The Sedlock tape does not provide two different scales thereon for laying out different spacing for differently dimensioned materials (e.g., the length and width of shingles), but rather provides two staggered scales having the same incremental markings thereon.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,679,325 issued on Jul. 14, 1987 to Bobby Sweatman, titled xe2x80x9cChalk Line Marking Device,xe2x80x9d describes a retractable tape primarily formed of a slick plastic or other material which does not pick up chalk. The tape may have a series of perforations therethrough, exposing chalk receptive material (cloth, etc.) therein, or spots of chalk receptive material thereon. The case in which the tape is stored contains chalk, with chalk being applied to the chalk receptive areas of the tape as it is pulled from its case. The tape is then used as a chalk line to mark the areas corresponding to the chalked portions of the tape. Only one series of marker spacing may be applied to each side or surface of the tape, as any attempt to include additional series on a single side or surface would result in confusingly marked plural markings being deposited.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,018,279 issued on May 28, 1991 to Clarence F. Williams, titled xe2x80x9cStrip Shingle Alignment Tool,xe2x80x9d describes a tool comprising an elongate alignment edge with a pair of spaced apart clamps extending therefrom. The clamps are secured to the lower edges of the uppermost secured course of shingles, with the straightedge defining an abutment for the lower edges of the next higher course of shingles, for positioning those shingles. The clamps of the Williams tool more closely resemble the shingling bracket of the Casebolt ""758 U.S. Patent discussed further above, than any aspect of the present invention. Williams does not disclose any form of incrementally marked gauge or measure, as provided by the present roofing layout tape invention.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,056,234 issued on Oct. 15, 1991 to Curtis Han, titled xe2x80x9cRoofing Tile Course Marking Device,xe2x80x9d describes a retractable tape for use in laying out courses for the installation of roofing tile of various sizes and compositions produced by various manufacturers. The tape has a plurality of series of coded marks inscribed thereon which can be used in laying out each course of tile produced by a corresponding number of differently dimensioned tiles, as produced by different manufacturers. The layout codes comprise a series of lines disposed transversely across the tape, with each different type of tile being designated by a different color, number, etc. The present roofing layout tape differs in that (a) it includes two parallel scales on opposite edges of one of the tape surfaces, and (b) the two scales provide two different measurements which are critical to the layout of flat shingles, which measurements are not provided by the Han tape.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,230,158 issued on Jul. 27, 1993 to Edward M. Wall, titled xe2x80x9cMeasuring Tape,xe2x80x9d describes a tape measure having a single true scale and a series of proportional scales therewith. The proportional scales provide measurements to allow for the additional length of sloped common, hip, and valley rafters relative to their horizontal runs, for constructing sloped roofs. The Wall tape is directed only to the linear relationships between various types of rafters and their horizontal runs for a single specific roof slope. No indicators are provided for laying out the spacing and bonding stagger for different types of shingles to be applied to a roof, as accomplished by the present invention.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,546,671 issued on Aug. 20, 1996 to Ted P. Kehoe, titled xe2x80x9cMulti-Purpose Roofing Tool Kit,xe2x80x9d describes a set of cooperating tools to assist a roofer in the tasks involved in covering a roof surface with shingles or tiles, and other chores associated with wall and roof construction, projection, and maintenance. The set includes various tools and equipment that can be synergistically combined to accurately and safely measure, cut and install shingles or tiles while standing on a slanted roof surface under precarious conditions. While at least two linear measurement scales are provided with the Kehoe kit, neither comprises an elongate scale which may be used to span a roof in either dimension, as provided by the present roofing layout tape.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,724,747 issued on Mar. 10, 1998 to Jeffrey Poorman, titled xe2x80x9cBrick Mason""s Spacing Tape,xe2x80x9d describes a retractable measuring tape adapted for use in laying bricks. The tape has a first edge and a second edge, with the first edge being marked conventionally in inches and feet. The second edge includes a series of marks thereon, spaced at one eighth or one sixteenth of an inch apart. These marks are used for precisely aligning courses or bond lines of bricks when the tape is placed vertically or horizontally along a wall during construction. The Poorman mason""s tape is not calibrated for use in shingle layout on a roof, and cannot directly establish shingle row lines, bond lines, and/or overhang allowance lines on a roofing surface, as provided by the present roofing layout tape invention.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,918,439 issued on Jul. 6, 1999 to John A. Metzer et al., titled xe2x80x9cRoof Shingle Replacement Tool And Method,xe2x80x9d describes an apparatus more particularly adapted for the alignment of new shingles being laid over an entire roof panel, rather than for replacing shingles, as indicated by the title of the document. The Metzer et al. assembly comprises a pair of indexing arms which are adjustably secured to points relatively high up the slope of the roof, with their lower ends having a support member extending thereacross. The support member defines the lower edge of each course of shingles laid on the roof, and is sequentially raised to the next succeeding position across the indexing arms for each shingle course. The Metzer et al. device is relatively cumbersome in comparison to the present invention, and does nothing to establish bond lines or eaves overhang distances in shingling a roof, as provided by the present roofing layout tool invention.
Finally, French Patent Publication No. 888,466 published on Feb. 25, 1963, illustrates a reinforced measuring tape having a series of apparently transparent plastic coatings thereon. No scales, either single or double, for laying out shingle course and bond lines on a roof surface, is apparent in the ""466 French Patent Publication drawing Figure.
None of the above inventions and patents, taken either singly or in combination, is seen to describe the instant invention as claimed.
The present invention provides a roofing layout tape and method of use of the tape for laying shingles for the most common types of roofing shingles, i.e., conventional and dimensional shingles. Conventional shingles, otherwise known as traditional or 3-tab shingles, are the classic shingles commonly observed on homes throughout the United States. Dimensional or architectural shingles are similar to conventional shingles in shape and form but are generally heavier and larger, may be made without integral tabs, and have greater design or aesthetic flexibility. According to the present invention, the roofer uses the present tape as a guide for laying out a grid for precise alignment and placement of either conventional or dimensional shingles on a roof. This provides a significant improvement over the prior art in terms of the ease and simplicity with which shingling may be accomplished.
The present roofing tape apparatus comprises a flexible linear measuring tape which is extendibly coiled within a housing. Inscribed on the first face of the tape (i.e., inwardly disposed face, when the tape is coiled) are two groups of linear measurement indicators, with one group indicating the course and bond layouts for conventional shingles and the other group indicating the corresponding layouts for dimensional or architectural shingles. Each group of indicators extends along one of the two edges of the tape and comprises two series of increments, i.e., a horizontal course line series and a vertical bond line series.
These two incremental series are used respectively for marking a plurality of lines forming a grid comprising a substantially horizontal series of shingle course lines for aligning the upper and lower edges of the shingles, and a substantially vertical series (i.e, up the slope of the roof) of shingle bond lines for aligning the lateral edges of the shingles relative to the lateral edges of the roof, to provide a suitable drip overhang at the eaves and proper lateral overlap of each successive shingle course.
The present disclosure also describes a method for using the present roofing layout tape. The method generally comprises the steps of a) preparing the roof for new shingles, b) laying out the grid for new shingles by means of the present layout tape, c) attaching shingles according to the grid pattern, d) adjusting for the drip edge and shingles (if necessary); and e) removing extraneous materials.
Accordingly, it is a principal object of the invention to provide a roofing layout tape for laying out shingle course and bond lines forming a grid for precise placement of either conventional or dimensional shingles on a roof.
It is another object of the invention to provide a method of using the present roofing layout tape for laying out shingle course and bond lines upon a roof surface.
Still another object of the invention is to provide a roofing tape and method for laying shingles which allows for shingling a roof without requiring calculation or excessive manipulations by the roofer.
It is a further object of the invention to provide a roofing layout tape having shingle course and bond line markings for both conventional and dimensional shingles upon a single surface of the tape, with the two series disposed to opposite edges of the tape.
It is an object of the invention to provide improved elements and arrangements thereof in an apparatus for the purposes described which is inexpensive, dependable and fully effective in accomplishing its intended purposes.